onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gearsper
Gearsper (ギアスパー, Giasupā) is the C-Class Rank 133 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Gearsper is a short young man. He has light-colored spiky hair. He wears a white shirt and vest and a helmet that covers his eyes and nose. The helmet is decorated with lightning streaks on the sides and emblazoned with the word "ESP" down the center. His face has stitches running across its center. Personality Gearsper is a cautious and meek man, worrying about the raid on the monster territory. He's also very nervous and insecure about his powers, as seen when he was wondering if he would be able to activate them properly and wishing he'd asked the Hero Association for a handgun before coming to the Monster Association base. He seems to be a courageous person as he was willing to sacrifice his life to save the other heroes from Nyan. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Gearsper is recruited as part of the support group to the main Monster Association strike team. When entering the Monster Association territory he informs Child Emperor that King left to go somewhere else. He is attacked by several monsters and gets nearly killed, but is saved by Bushidrill and Okamaitachi. Several other monsters later try to attack him because of how weak he appears, but Mizuki and Superalloy Darkshine leap in front of him to protect him. The hero support team fights off the remaining Monster Association forces as they escort Waganma to safety. Suddenly, Nyan appears and attacks the group. The monster attacks Gearsper, causing his headgear to malfunction. Nyan beats the rest of the heroes and begins to pursue Food Battler Futoshi, but Mizuki rises once more to continue fighting. Nyan knocks Mizuki into the air, but Gearsper catches her with his activated psychic powers and gently sets her on the ground. He then uses his powers to tear apart a very large number of buildings and launch the rubble at Nyan, burying him. With the last of his energy spent, Gearsper collapses. Abilities and Powers As only an average-ranked C-Class hero and seemingly weak esper (who uses a helmet to amplify his already seldom-seen abilities), Gearsper does not appear to be very powerful. Worsening matters, he performed badly in the hero exam, being recruited solely due to his rare abilities. However, despite all of this, Gearsper is fairly powerful once his ability is activated, able to level and reshape several buildings. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: '''Gearsper possesses impressive psychokinetic abilities, though they only seem to manifest rarely. When his powers did activate, he was able to protect Mizuki from Nyan's attack and destroy many buildings, reshaping the rubble into daggers to bury Nyan with. His psi output was very high, enough that Fubuki could detect it, and for a second wondered if Tatsumaki was responsible. However, using his abilities at full strength while also injured drained him completely. Equipment '''ESP Helmet: A helmet that allows him to control psychic powers. It was destroyed when Gearsper unleashed his power on Nyan. Dowsing Rods: Gearsper carries Dowsing Rods. He used them to find entrances to the Monster Association hideout. Trivia *"Gearsper" is a portmanteau of the words "headgear" and "esper". References Navigation fr:Gearsper Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:C-Class Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Male Category:Manga Original